An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop, or a pad has an upper housing and a lower housing. The lower housing can be coupled to the upper housing by a plurality of screws or a plurality of latching hooks. However, the lower housing has a plurality of holes for receiving the screws, which affects an exterior aesthetic quality of the electronic device. Meanwhile, it is necessary to use tools for removing and installing the screws. In addition, the latching hooks can be easily damaged in process of assembling or disassembling the electronic device. It is time-consuming and also needs to use external force to disassemble the electronic device. Improvements in the art is preferred.